domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Domain of Transmutation
The Domain of Transmutation is the manipulation of inorganic material, such as metal. This Domain is highly sought after by many people, especially the militaries of nations. Practitioners of this Domain, who are called Alchemists, are able to improve weapons and armor by modifying them. Alchemists can also cause damage to the enemy, as they're able to cause rust and can even temporarily turn metal into liquid by placing a rune on it or casting a spell onto the object. Like every Domain, the rule of touch applies to the Domain of Transmutation, so an Alchemist would have to touch an item to be able to manipulate it. The Domain of Transmutation isn't easy to learn. One of the most difficult Domains to learn and master, the Domain of Transmutation heavily taxes the Alchemist if they use too much of their energy on their spells. The overuse effects of the Domain of Transmutation are relatively severe. The Alchemist's body feels extremely stressed and excessively tired after they use too much energy. The intense stress and tiredness often cause the Alchemist to pass out or die if they used too much energy. Most Alchemists seek a life of wealth and pleasure and perform very well as merchants or economists. However, many also join a military and put their magic to use. Often, armies that march alongside with Alchemists perform very well on the battlefield due to their superior equipment. The Alchemist could also destroy the enemy's equipment too, thus making it unusable and useless. Ara, the Goddess of the Domain of Transmutation One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Transmutation is the Goddess Ara, or Arcan, the name she's referred to as by the Krurx. She's the purest manifestation of the Domain of Transmutation, and many of her worshippers consider her as utter perfection when it comes to Transmutation. Ara can be best described as pragmatic and reserved, she often didn't negotiate with the races of Laitheran. However, one race did catch her eye, the Krurx. After the Conquests of the Almighty, she taught them many things about Transmutation and encouraged their pursuit of knowledge. The knowledge she gave to them eventually spread around Laitheran, and the Domain of Transmutation became highly sought after, and the Krurx became very rich as a result. Spells (Not All) Armor of Lead / Arma Plumbum - From the touch of the mage, the Alchemist turns the victim's armor to have the weight of lead, encumbering them severely (Manipulation). Breach the Unknown / Fracturam Ignoto - Allows the alchemist to unlock all secrets of the object, learning the material composition as well as any mundane special properties it might contain. This spell takes some time to learn and understand the targeted piece (Caster). Blade of Endless Power / Lamina ex Infinita Potentia - The Alchemist reinforces the blade, making them enormously stronger and sharper than before. This requires a large amount of energy and time (Manipulation). Enchant Weapon / Telum Fascinare - Can temporarily enhance an item, such as its sharpness or weight (Caster). Curse of Age / Maledictum Aetas - Can temporarily degrade an item, making it brittle and shatter easily (Caster). Quicksilver / Liquid Metalli - Can temporarily turn metal into a liquid state, allowing easier manipulations of the metal (Caster). Transformation of Metal / Transmutatio est de Metalli - Transforms one metal object into a different one. This does not change the type of metal, only its shape. This spell does not work on magical items (Manipulation). Alchemist's Defense / Defensionis nisi Cesarem - The Alchemist temporarily transforms his clothing or armor into protective scales to better defend himself (Caster).